


flashing lights

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written for a Picture, secret filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun is chanyeol's muse for his art project</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashing lights

**Author's Note:**

> based off the first photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

“Stop fucking humming,” Baekhyun snarled from his nest of blankets, his eyes still sealed shut with sleep.

A deep chuckle came from somewhere behind him, followed by a cool breeze brushing across his exposed feet. Opening an eye, he blinked a few times as his vision focused in on Chanyeol’s lean frame draped against the door frame. Behind him, the city lights twinkled, almost matching the flash on the camera held up to his face.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, head cloudy with sleep as he pushed himself up, bringing the blankets to wrap around his exposed form. The cold air was really starting to annoy him, face contorting as he glared straight into the flash of his boyfriend’s camera.

“Chanyeol, I have to wake up in four hours, what are you doing?” he asked, arching his back until he felt a satisfying crack.

His limbs were sore and heavy, the aftermath of Chanyeol being a teasing little shit all evening until Baekhyun grabbed him roughly by his hair and pulled him down to kiss him. It didn’t take much to convince his boyfriend to fold him in half and fuck him senseless into the sheets; their work left forgotten as they got lost in each other.

The younger smirked, bringing the bottle dangling from his fingers to his lips and tilted his head back, finishing off the last sip. Payback. Baekhyun could hear the words in his head without the latter saying a thing. He cringed, furrowing his eyebrows as he glared at the younger. 

“I’m taking pictures of my muse to use for my photography project. I’m going with the “Sleepless in Seattle” idea. So, I need you to look like you can’t sleep, but you’re beautifully disheveled,” he grinned, snapping another picture while Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, “You’re doing perfectly, if I might add.”

“That didn’t even make sense, idiot,” he spat, but Baekhyun couldn’t help the small blush that spread across his cheeks at the compliment, chest fluttering a little despite how long the pair had been together. “Well, what do I need to do?” he asked, shifting a little in a sudden moment of embarrassment about his exposed body.

Chanyeol seemed to know exactly what he was trying to do, and it took three big steps for him to be right in front of the older. The now empty bottle that was in his hand now somewhere on the floor as he deemed other things more important. Like watching the way Baekhyun blushed from the apple of his cheeks all the way down his ivory chest to his lower stomach when he gave his body the attention it needed and deserved.

His camera all but forgotten, dangling around his neck and swinging around like some sort of lethal weapon that the older man eyed suspiciously, as Chanyeol used his hands to gently nudge his sleepy boyfriend on his back, loving the way he looked confused, tired, and excited all at the same time.

“Byun Baekhyun, you don’t even need to do anything. You’re pretty much perfect as is,” Chanyeol mumbled as he pressed lazy kisses along the other man’s jaw.

He groaned in response, eyes flickering shut.

“Just get your camera and let me go back to sleep.”

The taller man laughed, deep and melodious as he grabbed the piece of equipment around his neck, holding it up to his eye to focus in on Baekhyun’s sleepy pout and puffy face. He knew if he spoke of it the older would race from the room to fix himself up some because he just never seemed to believe Chanyeol when he told him how perfect he was with nothing on.

Flashing lights filled the room for what seemed like hours, but it was just because Baekhyun was half asleep and pretty hard, and Chanyeol was such a fucking tease. He groaned inwardly, eyeing the clock and thinking about how exhausted he was going to be the next day, but his mind seemed to go blank as a warm tongue slid up his thigh.

He hated himself for whimpering, a pitiful sound as he opened his legs a little more. The idea that the camera was still somewhere had him a little unsure, but Chanyeol's plush lips were already wrapping around the head of his cock, and he couldn't bring himself to argue. A wanton moan slipped from his kiss swollen lips, hips bucking into the latter's mouth as Baekhyun dug his head into the pillow. Chanyeol never said no to his boyfriend, letting him get away with anything--even if it meant he was pretty much getting his mouth fucked. 

Chanyeol couldn't do much, digging his fingers into Baekhyun's thighs as the elder laced his fingers through his hair and held his head in place. He struggled to relax his mouth, hallowing his cheeks when he could but it wasn't much. 

"Oh, fuck, Chanyeol. You're so fucking good," he cooed, voice tense, words heavy on Chanyeol's stomach. 

His mind was slowing drifting away, trying to focus on the slide of his boyfriends thick cock between his lips, the sensation of spit and come sliding down his chin making his face heat up in embarrassment. 

Lifting his gaze, he could tell Baekhyun was getting close to his orgasm, face twisting up in pleasure as his head tipped back a little more. There wasn't much he could do with the Baekhyun shoving his face down until his nose pressed uncomfortably in his skin, but he manged to wriggle a hand between his legs, rubbing the dry pad of his finger against his rim. The hitch in his breathing was all he needed before he slowly pressed a spit and come slick finger further into him. All he needed to was to crook his finger in just the right way, rubbing against the spot that made Baekhyun keen underneath him. 

Chanyeol had just enough time to wriggle himself out of the Baekhyun's grasp before come was being smeared across his face. His eyes were shut, breathing heavily as he felt the warm substance slowly begin to slide down his face. 

"What the hell was that?" Baekhyun hissed, sitting up and dragging the bigger man with him as he leaned to lick up a particular spot of come by Chanyeol's red lips. 

"It was an A on my project," he giggled crawling closer to curl up in Baekhyun's arms as the elder set forth on cleaning him up. It took a few moments of blissful happiness before he realized what Chanyeol had said. 

"What do you mean 'an A on your project'?" Chanyeol grinned in response reaching over to grab his camera that he managed to sit on the nightstand without the elder noticing.

"I mean, this is only some of it, when you fuck me in a few minutes I'll set it up with a better angle," he turned around in Baekhyun's arms, putting his back to the elder's chest and pressing play on the video.


End file.
